Ti amo
by Junsan-mun
Summary: Feliciano had never witnessed death in the form of friends, but when Ludwig is left in a state that can't be helped, the Italian just can't take it anymore and snaps.


Feliciano ran through the destroyed streets of Berlin, chasing blindly through the shower of rain that clouded his eyes. His breath rattled through his ears and he tripped a few times along the way, but he didn't stop. He had to find him, he had to! He had to tell him something that he had never said before in his life of knowing the man. He kept on running and running, staggering around corners and over pieces of rubble. He saw it, he saw the blond tufts of hair streaked with red, figure propped up against the wall and the expression of pure pain across his face. Feliciano ran that little bit faster and slid to a stop, dropping to his knees in front of the figure checking for injuries.

"L-Ludwig...? I-It's me, Feliciano." The figure, Ludwig, looked up and Italy almost died inside at the pitiful state his friend was in. He couldn't believe this was the same stern, orderly nation he had met in the forest all those years ago when he pretended to be the 'tomato box fairy'. He smiled sadly and held the German up by his shoulders.

"F-Feliciano..." The person in question perked up and looked expectantly at the nation in front of him, "Yes, Ludwig?" Ludwig let out a raspy breath and looked at the destruction around him and smiled slightly,

"It's all over, y'know... the war is over and we lost..." His head lolled around, showing that he was loosing energy and the will to live - fast. Feliciano panicked and put his hands on the wound - a bullet wound. Feliciano growled, _whoever did this to his friend would pay dearly. _Italy jumped and looked around, _where did that come from? _He shook his head and looked worriedly at the German. What he saw shattered him. Ludwig's eyes started closing and Feliciano grabbed his face,

"No! L-Ludwig, stay awake, keep your eyes trained on me okay? Don't you dare close your eyes, don't you dare leave me alone! What about your older brother, Gilbert? What would he say?!" Ludwig looked drowsily at him and started muttering, "Gilbert...? Hmm, maybe I will finally be reunited with him..." Feliciano's eyed widened.

What? Gilbert... no, there was no way that had happened. While he was shocked in his own thoughts, Ludwig's hand fell limp and he let out one last breath before falling cold. Feliciano was startled out of his thoughts when lightning shot through the darkened sky, he chuckled to himself and looked in Ludwig's direction and his heart dropped. Ludwig looked like a dead man already, but... that wasn't true. Ludwig was too strong to have died from a mere wound such as this! Choking a sob, he moved closer and held Ludwig's hand, the urge to cry becoming harder and harder every second. The tear banks finally burst and he let out a wail, holding onto his friends corpse in the rain. Every soldier in a mile radius would have heard the banshee-like screams and cries coming from a small body like his.

Hearing footsteps and the splashing of puddles behind him, he turned and glared at the soldier. The soldier flinched back and backed away with every step Feliciano took. Feliciano grabbed a gun from his pocket and aimed it at the soldier - allied no doubt - and gave a dark look towards him.

"If you take one more step towards Ludwig," - from the corner of his eye, he could see another soldier edging towards Ludwig slowly and without even looking at him, he shot the solder in the chest a few times, watching the soldier crumple to the floor in a heap - "you will find yourself to the same fate your friend over there did." The Allied soldier gulped but still took a step forward to make a move around the Italian. _Bad move, _Feliciano smiled and shot the remaining soldier repeatedly until he ran out of ammo. Seeing the soldier fall to the floor with a thud, Feliciano looked sorrowfully at the corpse of his friend. Stepping over the dead bodies, he sat down and cradled Ludwig's cold, lifeless form to his chest for what felt like an eternity.

"Don't worry my friend, I will never leave you... ti amo."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

New fanfic! I have no idea where this one came from, it just popped into my head and I felt the need to type it up for real. So enjoy Feliciano being all badass and stuff and shattering all the perceptions of him being weak!


End file.
